Producing motive power through the reactive force of jets has long been known. For instance, Goddard U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,166 discloses a turbine in which the reactions of high velocity jets are used to effect rotation of a turbine. Howard U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,947 discloses a ram jet arrangement for rotation in a continuous combustion-type generator. Goddard U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,420 discloses a combustion chamber used to provide rotational power in a propulsion apparatus such as in driving a propeller shaft. Hart U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,863 discloses a rotary jet propelled motor.
More recently, the inventor hereof has made developments in the field of rotary heat engines for which he has received U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,408,824, issued Apr. 25, 1995, 5,560,196, issued Oct. 1, 1996, and 6,668,539, issued Dec. 30, 2003, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.